Like Broken Glass
by MufuMufuSan
Summary: AU: Harry fell into The Veil during the battle at the Ministry. Percy just found an unconscious boy on his way back home from school. What a predicament. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _This Chapter isn't edited in any way. So help a pal out, will ya, and if you see an error or whateves; tell me?_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, PJAO, or any of its characters.

 **Warnings:** General

 **A/N:** Been a long while since I wrote anything. Decided to try and get back into the habit of it by starting a drabble fic. It'll be an experience, considering I never did a drabble before nor have I ever attempted to start a drabble fic. Between work, school, and general life, I'll try to update whenever I can.

No promises, though, haha~

Enjoy!

* * *

After the summer he experienced, Percy guessed it was too much to ask for a _regular_ and _normal_ school year. Sure, sure, he rescued Zeus's lightning bolt and stopped WWIII; he was just glad he was alive, and his mom was back home. Now that he was 'in the know' about his heritage, and could protect himself if needed, he was looking forward to a school year living with his mother.

Without Smelly Gabe.

Instead, a few weeks into his new school year, Percy found an unconscious teenaged boy in an alley on his way home.

Percy blinked.

Nope. Still there.

"Woah, dude! Are you okay?" Percy dropped his bag and dashed forward, sliding to his knees next to the unconscious…boy. He looked a little bit older than Percy, but he looked tiny and thin. Definitely not an adult, if he was, Percy would eat Riptide.

Percy's hands fluttered, not really sure on what to do. At last, Percy just brushed the boy's hair away from his face and patted his cheeks, trying to wake him up or _respond_ or something! The boy twitched, a cease appearing in between his eyebrows.

"Thank the gods," Percy grinned, as the boy let out a low groan. "You're alive."

The boy opened his eyes slightly, squinting and flinching at the daylight that managed to shimmy its way into the dim ally. "…Si—Sirius—"the boy muttered, before suddenly jerking. "Sirius!" He struggled to sit up, gasping and choking on air. Percy flailed, arms wrapping around the boy and trying to get him to settle down.

"Calm down, calm down," Percy said, the boy weakly thrashing in his arms. "You're—He—Calm, it's okay, everything is okay!"

The boy slowly gave up, breath heavy and uneven. His eyes were struggling to come into focus, finally just falling back limp into Percy's arms and lap with a low sounding whimper in the back of his throat. Percy held his breath for a few moments, before slowly releasing it and shifting the boy's weight into a more comfortable position.

He passed out.

Not that in itself was a good thing, but in Percy's eyes, it was a great thing considering that the boy was near hysterical. Demigod or not, son of one of the Big Three, Percy was in no way capable of handling hysterical teenagers. With a frown, Percy sighed and glanced around, senses tingling and on edge despite not there being _anything_ to cause him harm.

Still…

"…Why is my life so complicated?" Percy asked himself, and tried to figure out a way to get the boy and him back home in one piece.

-0-0-0-0-

"No hellos or talking about how your day was," Sally lamented with a small amused smile, smoothing the blanket around the unconscious boy her son brought home like a stray kitten. "Just, 'hey mom, I got a passed out boy: where do I put him?'." She laughed quietly, sending Percy a pointed glance.

He paused in stuffing his face full with his mom's cookies, cheeks full like a chipmunk. Percy swallowed and cleared his throat. "Uh…Hi mom! Today's been great!" He said, picking at the half-empty plate of blue chocolate chip cookies. "Found an unconscious boy in an alley, got a sold C in a math test, and didn't get in trouble at all. How was your day?"

Sally snorted, shaking her head. "Oh, kid," she got up from her position from sitting on the coffee table next to the saggy couch. She spared one more glance at the unconscious boy, his features tense and troubled as he looked rigid on her couch. Shaking her head again, she started for the kitchen.

Percy was hot on her heels, "Is he okay? Will he wake up? Is he…hurt?"

"He's not in a coma, Percy," Sally rolled her eyes. "As for being hurt, he's fine…physically. I don't know what's going on internally or…" _mentally_. Sally tsked in disappointment, and Percy sniffed, shoving a cookie into his mouth.

"He'll be fine though, right?" Percy asked around the cookie. "He only looks a year or two older than me. He has to be fine."

Sally thought back to the fragile and unconscious teenager on her couch. His hair was dark, messy; almost like Percy's hair. Untamed and wild, framing the boy's pale tense features. He was a cute kid, almost noble looking. According to Percy, his eyes were also green. Not a sea-green, but a deep emerald green, 'Like grass!' according to her son. He apparently also talked with a funny accent.

"We'll just have to wait a see," Sally said sadly. "In the meantime, where's your backpack? Did you bring it in or…?"

Percy stopped mid-chew, eyes growing wide. Slamming the plate down, almost choking on what little remains of the cookie he had been wolfing down, he ran out. "I left it back in the alley!" He called back, dismayed. A few moments later, Sally heard the door open and slam shut.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Sally laughed to herself, before letting her eyes stray towards the front living room. _Or what am I going to do with_ _ **that**_ _boy?_ She thought to herself, the smile fading slightly into a pinched expression of worry.

They'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

Or drink a pop and relax, which is what I'm going to do.

Someday.

(Hopefully.)

-MMS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _This chapter isn't edited in any way, shape, or form. So be a pal, and say if you see an error?_

 **Warnings:** General

 **A/N:** I really want to get back into writing. So I'm gonna just force myself to write just a tiny bit at least once a week, and hey, if I post, I post! Better than dropping everything, eh~?

Also, thanks for all the favorites, follows, reviews! Means a whole lot, even if I'm horrible at showing my appreciation!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Falling. Falling and never stopping._

Something happened.

Harry woke up groggily, head full of cotton and mouth dry. His whole body ached, his head throbbed, and whatever light that fluttered in when he blearily opened his eyes _burned_. He remembers, he remembers—

Sirius!

Alertness made him struggle to sit up, and when he succeeded, Harry groaned and bent over, clutching at his eyes. Everything hurt. What happened? He remembers being at the Ministry, in that weird room with…with that…Veil. Sirius…Bellatrix…

He had fallen in.

Sirius fell in before him, Harry remembers dully. He had tried to catch him, grab at his hands and snatch him back. He remembers—falling, falling, and just darkness.

"Oh, are you awake?" A worried voice asked, and Harry grimaced at how loud it resounded in his head. The voice continued, softer, "Sorry, but you've been out for a few days. We've been worried." Harry opened his eyes, lashes fluttering, as he met eyes with an older woman, who was worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"W-who— "Harry gasped, voice dry and scratchy against his throat. The woman hurried forward, picking up a small cup of water and holding it to his lips. He drank greedily, a few drops of water slipping from his mouth and onto his chin.

"Sh, sh," the woman said softly, gently. Her eyes were kind; her touch was gentle. Harry still felt himself wound tight and coiled, despite how nice this stranger was. "No need to speak just yet." When she deemed him well hydrated, she pulled the cup back and set it down.

"Where…where am I?" Harry asked, being forced to lean back against the soft…couch he had woken up on. His eyes flickered around the room anxiously, trying to take in the blurry shapes and colors without his glasses and with all the throbbing. A living room, cozy and small, with afternoon sunlight streaming in through parted curtains.

"At my home," the woman responded, wiping his chin with a cool cloth. "My son, Percy, found you on his way home from school. Dragging you all the way here," she gave him a small grin, "if your head hurts anywhere, it might have him just being clumsy." There was a pause, and concern lined her face. "Unless you feel like you need to go to the hospital…?"

"No!" Harry snapped, without heat. Without energy. "No," he muttered, grogginess overweighing the pain his body was going through. "I-I'm fine, I'm just…tired…" Sirius. He wanted to find out what happened to Sirius. He was so tired though.

So tired.

The woman tucked him in with a small sad smile, "Then sleep," she ordered.

So he did.

-0-0-0-0-

"He woke up?" Percy complained, rubbing the back of his head. Ah man, he was at school and he missed it—he was worried about the older teen, taking him on as his responsibility for being the one finding him. His mother nodded grimly, as both of them did the dishes together.

As she wiped down a cup, she commented, "His accent isn't from around here…English, I think." Percy sniffed, slightly embarrassed he couldn't place it in the first place. He heard things on the T.V, the shows with British people. It was obvious now.

"What's he doing all the way here, then?" Percy shot a discreet glance towards the living room. "Did he say anything about that one dude, Sirius?" At least, Percy thought that the person owning that name was male. If it was a person at all, but his gut feeling (he learned to trust it now) said it was.

But who was he to the strange boy?

"No, no," Sally shook her head, "he was just confused, poor thing." Wiping her hands, she shooed Percy out of the kitchen now that their combined tasks were complete. "Go do your homework, I need to do mine," she winked.

Percy grumbled, but picked up his bag from beside the front door and walked towards the living room. He tried to be quiet, and sat down at the coffee table, eyes straying towards the unconscious pale British boy on his couch.

The boy's features were taught and tense, as if caught in an internal grimace of unease. A restless sleep, something Percy can relate to ever since learning of his heritage. Not that he'd ever admit it, especially his mom, because she'd worry her head off and…Percy didn't want to relive that horrifying night when he had thought he'd lost his mom forever…

Percy snapped his pencil in half, and he exhaled slowly.

He had enough of reliving in his sleep. Awake and aware? No sir, not now, not ever, not if Percy had any say about it. Percy shifted through his bag for a spare pencil, careful of being quiet since him snapping his pencil in half made the boy stir just a _tiny_ bit.

As he tried to concentrate on his homework (math, ugh), Percy couldn't help but wonder:

Did the unconscious and restless teenager passed out on his couch lose someone like he did last summer? Only…Percy didn't think the boy could regain his special someone like he did. _Percy_ barely did, and he literally had to stop WWIII from happening and traveling to the _Underworld_.

Percy had difficulty in focusing on his homework for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

If you're bad, do it well~ It'd be horrible to be bad at being bad.

(Words of advice from your author.)

-MMS


End file.
